The next generation of Gallagher academy
by Obeyhim1
Summary: This book is like the Gallagher academy books but it has different characters and different problems ( mostly different)


"Ahhhhhh, my hair is on fire!" Screamed my new friend Tracey.  
"Calm down everyone calm down," shouted , "and Tracy hold still!" she shouted over and over.  
"Tracy!" I then shouted to her, "calm down so they can get the fire out of your hair."  
Tracey then stopped screaming like a mad man and calmed down and four minutes later it was back to normal.  
"Now as I was saying, the sword when touched puts an electrical wave through you that shocks you and put your hair to flames." stated .  
Of course Tracy and I were not paying attention we were paying attention to everyone and everything besides and where ever she was taking us. "Now, this is where you will have your lunches, dinner, and breakfast."  
"Hey Steph?" Asked Tracy.  
"Yeah?" I replied.  
"She said lunch, dinner, breakfast. Is it harder to say breakfast, lunch, dinner?"  
"I don't know. Maybe they speak differently here. This is Gallagher Academy, the spy school for geniuses. "  
"Now girls, I know you are in 7th grade so I'm going to leave you with Professor Buckingham. Is that okay with you, professor?" said .  
"Fine with me," he replied.  
"Okay, we'll I will see you girls during P&E today."  
Just as she left, some women got up and stood behind the podium and said, "Women of the Gallagher Academy, who comes here?" And then everyone there stood and said in unison We are the sisters of Gillian. Why do you come? She then said. To learn her skills. Honor her sword. And keep her secrets. To what end do your work? To the cause of justice and light. How long do you work? For all the days of our lives. After that we had dinner and then it was time to go to our rooms we had a total of3 people in our room Tracey, another girl named Annamarie, and I. We looked at our schedules and guess what we all had the same classes at the same time. We became Best friends immediately. We also met some other girls like Beth lefter , Maddie Freedmen, Taylor Howell,and Skye Nicholson .( these girls live in the dorm area next to us we also have the same classes at the same times with them so we see them everyday). Oh my goodness I love this school cried Anna in excitement. I can't wait till we are sophomores said Tracey. Nether can we said Skye and Beth in unison. Cove Ops is sure to be fun but we still have a few years I added. I don't want to be in CoveOps said Taylor call me silly but I think I'm better with some books,commuters, and maybe a report to finish and I'm happy. I agree you would be better at paper tests than field work Maddie said. Well come on breakfast is waiting on us we can't just talk in the hallway all day we have classes I exclaimed.

After breakfast we had are first class in room 465. What class is this I asked? I don't know replied Maddie my paper magically dissolved. Mine did too everyone else around us said. What dose that writing on the board say asked Tracy?

γεια σε αυτή την κατηγορία μπορείτε να μάθετε για τη γλώσσα  
bonjour dans cette classe, vous apprendrez au sujet de la langue  
salut în această clasă să învețe despre limba  
xin chào trong lớp này bạn tìm hiểu về ngôn ngữ  
hello in this class you learn about language

I know the 2nd,3rd and the 5th one said Taylor .what dose the 2 one say we all asked? It says the same thing as the 5th one replied please go sit at a desk came a voice from behind.

When I looked around I saw that it was the headmistress . Everyone I know you were supposed to have , but she has had to go out of state for a family emergency. So for this semester I will be your teacher or the new CoveOps teacher will be your teacher for language. Now this is technically the first day of school and I have many things so here is . Now class I have heard that one of you know the languages French, and Romanian is that true? Yes that is true said maddie. (One thing you should know maddie is the absolutely the most talkative in the group and Taylor is the most shy.) Do you know these languages . No I don't but Taylor here dose sir. Is that true ? Yes she whispered. Now dose anyone else know any other languages? And of course the class was as silent as I was.

I am so glad that is over cried Taylor! It wasn't that bad I said to her in an empty hallway. You're right Steph it was terrible! You are over reacting I started to say but Taylor cut me off. Have you had every eye in the class on you before because I get all frozen when people i don't know we'll stare while I make an answer. Well there you are, we were looking for you. Said Anna. We have to get to class 972. Okay, I said, we'll be right there.

At 9:15 came into the room. Okay girls she said with a smile as big as Texas. This school is for exceptional young women and even though we train to basically become spy's you girls will need to also look and act like a lady. In this class you will learn the proper ways of being a young lady like you shall not bite your nails, and also kick all your bad habits. What! Shouted Maddie. I have to keep my nails down for all the sports I play, plus don't we need then down for P&E. Well, began we do use nail filers and things like that but just because you can act like Ruffians doesn't mean you can also act like a lady. Oh ya sister someone shouted in the back(we found out later it was one of our classmates Luna.)

Any how, after a few minutes of don't do this and do that class was finally over. Next was lunch, and girl had I worked up an appetite, but we soon found out they were using leftovers from last night and can I tell you when you serve fast food as a leftover it doesn't taste so well to sum it up we had a bland lunch. After that we learned karate in P&E and can I tell you something having lunch after P&E is a terror hoping that you don't start blowing chunks across the floor(because if you do you are cleaning it up unless you want to go against in a karate match she may seem nice but she can hurt you with some forbidden moves she learned when she was Gallagher Girl in 8th grade.)After the horror of P&E we had a few other classes like math,science, and history.

Finally the school part of the day was over and the gang (Tracey, Anna, maddie, Taylor, Beth, Skye , and me Steph) all went into the dorms to play a game of monopoly (GG version) and celebrate that we survived our first day of spy school.

Beep,beep,beep went the alarm on The beautiful morning of Friday April the 19th. We had the normal day of school until after lunch when code red started flashing through the hallways! Oh my gosh what is happening most the students started screaming. The teachers tried to keep them calm but that did not see to work well. After a few minutes the gang settled down but the rest of the people at Gallagher Academy were like wild animals. 10 minutes later all the Gallagher girl students were in the barn, but not Steph, Anna, or Tracey. Nope they were in the headmistresses office because of course there was a new girl coming for a preview of the school and no body is supposed to know the Gallagher Academy is a school for spies so they have to change EVERYTHING from the tiniest spy gadget to the Gillian family tree.

Now Stephanie, Tracey, and Annamarie you most likely don't know what is going on,but Elizabeth tower is coming in for a preview of the school and if she is going to stay, you 3 will be her roommates. So I have given you the liberty of showing her around the school in the most casual way. Can you do that for me while I talk with her parents? Yes m'am we replied in unison. Okay then meet them at the front gates they will be waiting.

I can't believe wants us to welcome the new girl and show her around. Out of all the GG girls she chose us out of all the 400 or so she chose us! Anna said Excitedly. Ya well we might want to get there soon because she said they were waiting. Tracey replied. What are we waiting for then let's go. I added.

Hi Elizabeth we said in unison when she got out. Of course she ignored us and asked her father why she was not at her mansion. Her father then replied that this was a great school and that she needed an education. She then replied to this with a humph let's get this over with. Hi my name is Steph, I'm Anna, and I'm Tracey,we all said in parts. Whatever she added. Hello came a strong voice. I'm sure Steph, Anna, and Tracey can take Elizabeth and show her around while I was instructed to take you to the headmistress said .

Come on we don't have all day we said excitedly. I can't believe I'm doing this Elizabeth muttered. What was that I asked? Whatever she said and I go by Liz not Elizabeth. Oh... Okay Anna said. Well this is Gallagher academy the school for exceptional young women. We have lots of fun here like when we have free time we can do all these cool things and on the weekends we go to the mall and the movies. Whatever, I don't know what you see here but to me it looks like a prison so anything else you want to show me. Well what likes and dislikes do you have? Tracey asked. I like gadgets like mechanical things and technology I love technology. At that moment she pulled a tablet out of her cute coach bag with diamonds on it. It's no use Liz the wifi is dead said Anna. What no wifi or high speed Internet. Only in specific classes you may get it but besides that it's dead I replied. What she said bewildered. We barley have any wifi I said again but slowly. Ugh she gave a defeated sigh. Oh ya we also have P.E everyday. What she again with that confused look. I don't know what you normally do but I am NOT and I repeat NOT doing P.E. said Liz sternly. You have to we said almost in unison if not ,then might squash you to pieces. You're kidding right? She sounded as if she was interested. Well not all the way but she knows how to break your bones tons of different ways with her bear hands. Ugh I don't like this school Liz started. Daddy she whined. Guess what, he said as he rounded the conner. What she asked with a worried look on her face. You are now a student of the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional young women. Yay she said sarcastically. Well I've got to go see you next semester he said as he next few weeks were mostly the same except for Liz whining about this and that, but after a little while later she finally stopped.

Oh my goodness screamed the gang now consisting of  
Elizabeth (Liz) tower  
Stephane (Steph) noël  
Tracey June  
Annamarie(Anna) bell  
Taylor Howell  
Maddie freedmen  
Beth Lefter  
Skye Nicholson  
I can't believe this we all shouted. (The thing we couldn't believe was that on everyone dorms doors had a flyer for everyone to vote next week for best Gallagher Girl in the academy. First they go by grades for best GG. Then everyone re-votes and they have to vote for 1 of 6 student remaining and the person with the most votes is the best GG in the academy, the best GG in the academy also gets a crown with the newest technology that spies use.) One of us should TOTALY run for best Anna. We should vote against the 8 of us and whoever wins will be in the we all agreed here were the votes

Liz votes for Steph  
Steph votes maddie  
Tracey votes for Steph  
Anna votes for Steph  
Taylor votes for Steph  
Maddie votes for Steph  
Skye votes for Steph

Wow said maddie as she looked at the votes I think I know who will enter. Who we all asked and she showed us. Oh my goodness I said in excitement. I can't believe this I told my friends. Well come you have to go sign up!they told me. Okay, okay I replied. After I signed up we started thinking of ways for people to vote we only had a week. (That is not a lot of time to think if you ask me.)

We finally agreed that a little debate would really show how great of a GG I was, but the problem is that we had to ask about that this is how the conversation went.

= Gang and I

- Walks into office  
- hello girls what are you doing here I am sure that you could be doing other things  
- we are here because we were wondering if a debate could be created for the voters can know who the best Gallagher Girl is  
- I see well it can't hurt to try so yes there will be a debate I will make an announcement in about an hour  
- yay

An hour later...

Everyone please excuse this announcement, but instead of just having a vote there will be a debate for anyone who is competing anyone who is not competing you will be able to ask questions to the debaters, good bye and good luck competitors. Whoo hoo I shouted after the announcement I can't wait. But then it hit me. How many competitors are there in the 7th grade. I then had to go to the Brittany the party planner to get the information. It happens to be 5 other girls competing.

Katie Hendricks  
Kiley huddle  
Ivy June  
Susie Nest

Okay everyone calm down said. This is our first debate for the best GG. Everyone that is competing will go. we will start with 7th grade and then work our way up. Now here is the first person Stephanie Noël.

Hello everyone I began with. my name is Stephanie Noël, but you can call me Steph. This is my first year at the Gallagher Girl Academy. My best friend are Liz, Tracey, Anna, Maddie, Taylor, beth, and Skye. I said. My favorite class is Language, but I can't wait until I'm a sophomore because that is when I will start CoveOps. Any questions I then asked. The first one came from sophomore, if your cover was about to be blown because of a dog barking what would you do? To begin with i would see where the subject was to start thinking of a plan to get the job done like let's say the subject was very close I would blend in or if he was a farther distance away I would casually walk away. The next question was about my grades and said I always have a 100% I have only have had one 99%in my life the rest were 100%. Then there were a few what are you favorite colors, favorite food and stuff like that.

After about 3 hours the debate was over for everyone and we still had 5 more days until the votes were put in. Of course everyone was really hyped up about it. You couldn't go down one hallway and not here about it, but most the people already knew who they were going to vote for. I knew I had already 8 people voting for me because the gang plus 3 others had all told me "hey I am totally voting for you." Which I thought was really nice because you really want to win this thing it basically means you are he best student at the school.

Finally the voting day arrived I was really nervous but my friends helped me become excited. I was also glad because they had cancelled all the classes for the day because for the past week no one has really been paying attention in class for the last week. Actually the only people that were paying attention in class was Taylor, Luna, Trinity, and Christina.

Now everyone the moment you have been waiting for spoke . We will now say the best GG for 7-12 grades. In 7th grade Stephanie Noël, whoo hoo my friend and I shouted. In 8th grade Alyson melody. In 9th grade faith letter. In 10th grade Jessica boo. In 11th grade Taylor hope, and in 12th grade is bailey jefter. Now will everyone else please re-vote but for one of these six students. ( 2 hours later ) Hello again I now have in this envelope the best Gallagher Girl in the Academy. And the best Gallagher Girl is... What!

I'm sorry girls there seems to be a tie between Stephanie Noël and bailey jefter. Now I'm sorry but please re re vote. (another 2 hours later). Okay I now have the roll please.. The best Gallagher Girl is Stephanie Noël! And bailey you lost by 3 votes I'm sorry.

I'm so glad we have the weekend tomorrow Anna said. Me too I added. I still can't believe you won over a 12 grader that must feel so cool Maddie said. And that technology would be soooo awesome. Added Liz. You can use some of it I told her. tomorrow it should get here along with the Gallagher girls crown.

Knock knock went someone on The other side of the door at 7:00 am Saturday May 4th. Who is it Anna shouted in a sleepy way. Package for Stephanie Noël. Oh my goodness Anna, Liz, Tracey, and I said in unison. We came to The door and sure enough there was a package, but when we took the stuff out there was no crown. When I told the gang this we all agreed that we had to go the headmistress.

Hello girls what are you doing here on this beautiful Saturday she asked? I then replied with, well you see this morning my package with all the latest greatest technology, but the crown was not in there. Oh I forgot to tell you that there will be another ceremony on Monday and that is when you will receive your crown. Okie dokie I replied... See you Monday!

Ok so what should we do today,I asked. I think we should go to the basketball courts replied Maddie. Or we should go to the movies and maybe the arcade said Tracey. I like the movies and arcade I said and most the gang did as well. So we went to go see a movie and then we went to the arcade it was so much fun! Well it was until we got back to school...

What is going on we all shouted when we entered the crazy school. Someone stole the crowns shouted some 10th grader. Which ones i then asked? All of them he then replied. I then realized all the crowns meant ALL of them like the queen of England's original one, to the one I'm supposed to have on Monday.

The gang and I then decided to go to he was sure to know something, but the strange thing was was no where to be found. The next person we thought to go to was the headmistress. Of course everyone else was already there so we has to wait in a seemed like forever we finally made it to office. When we asked where was and if every crown was stolen she replied with she had no idea where he was and yes every crown was stolen.

When we got back to the room we started thinking who would steal all the crowns of the Gallagher Girl Academy. That is when it hit us knows where every crown is he also is not here today and if some random person came in the alarms would have gone off. So we have or some very sneaky thief. We then decided we would have to tell the headmistress are new discovery.

Well that was a bust I said after are conversation with . I can't believe she didn't believe us added Maddie. Well I guess we'll have to figure this out on our own Anna said. Well not necessarily Taylor said. We could get some more people to help out if we asked she added.

The next day we went to the best GG for there grade and asked them if they would help and some more people. The people that are now helping are...  
- Steph Noël  
-Tracey June  
-Anna bell  
-Taylor Howell  
-Maddie freedmen  
-Beth Lefter  
-Skye Nicholson  
-Liz Tower  
-Alyson melody  
- faith letter  
-Jessica boo  
-Taylor Hope  
-bailey jefter  
- Luna knight  
- Katie Hendricks  
-Kiley huddle  
-Ivy June  
-Susie Nest

Now everyone I said. Please be quiet we are here to discuss something important. As you know the all the crowns in Gallagher Academy are gone ,and so is . Tracey,Anna,Liz, Taylor,Maddie, Beth,Skye, and I believe that is the thief. The proof is that we know has never missed a day of school and is always and I repeat always in the sub levels or in the language room doing things on the weekends. We also know that knows every inch of this place and don't think I'm lying because I record everything in class. Here listen to this I threw my touch screen on the table and played the part where he said he knows every inch of this place. We also know the security system is amazing and only the staff knows how to get into it so it won't go off when activated. And the intruder alert would have gone off if someone that was not programmed into the system and we all know that was put into the system. Any questions I then asked after the mini presentation. Why haven't you asked kiley asked. We have I said, but she thinks we are talking about a bunch of boloney. Okay replied Kiley.

6 weeks later  
Okay girls for language today we will have a quiz on Romanian said . Yes shouted Taylor from the back room. Now is that necessary. No m'am she replied. But the rest of the gang was not really paying attention they had there minds on the stolen crowns and why was still not there. Anyhow we still had to take the quiz, but it was easy only 10 questions. The strange thing was that the gangs tests were different from everyone else's. here were the questions

You  
fost  
We're  
3. drepta  
Right

About  
.Solomon

6. A făcut  
He did

Steal

The

Crowns  
10. De la Gallagher  
From Gallagher.  
The message is you were right about he did steal the crowns from Gallagher. With this I went to give my paper back for to grade but she took the paper put a 100% on it and gave it back this is also what she did to my friends.

After class I went to my friends and asked if they got the message they said yes, but together there were 4 different messages

Elizabeth (Liz) tower and Stephane (Steph) noël message-you were right about he did steal the crowns from Gallagher.

Tracey June And Annamarie(Anna) bell message- there are 20 different crowns. 10 are somewhere here and there 10 other someplace other, but we are not sure where

Taylor Howell and Maddie freedmen's message- the staff, council, and I have decided for you and tour team to help look the Crowns

Beth Lefter and Skye Nicholson's message- you were right about there are 20 crowns we the staff and I have decided that we want your help in finding the crowns and .

At the end of the day we put our notes together and showed the whole team the notes. Of course we were all excited that we were right and that we were helping in the search. Okay everyone All of our classes our cancelled until we find and the crowns. So this is the top priority, now tomorrow everyone please go to for further instructions. I said.

Wow, I can't believe she wants us Tracey said that next morning. Me neither.i said. When we got to office the team was already there, but she pulled me in(not everyone else just me). Hi Stephanie she said. Hello I replied is there something wrong I asked. No no she said it is good new we have captured , but he still won't tell where the crowns are but luckily we put a camera in your crown and a tracker device. Your crown along with 9 others are in the school attic being hidden in a bag. Is that a good thing I then asked?. Kind of she then replied, the attic is huge with tons of bags and bins in there She replied.  
Well where do we get started i then asked with a smile across my face. The stairs she said with no expression what so ever on her face.(2 hours later) Anyone find the bag of crowns yet i asked for the umpteenth time and again everyone said no. You might think that we have given up, but no we would never give up or at least i wouldn't. So every few minutes I would shout and ask if anybody had found the crowns, but every time it was sadly a I got the courage of going to ask if I could speak with . She said yes thankfully, she also said that I could go down in the sub levels as long as an adult or a student that was recognized went with me. I then went to bailey and asked if she would go with me into the sub-levels and of course she said yes.

Do you like being down here I asked while in the elevator. She replied with a simple nod of the head. I then asked if she liked being in CoveOps. She then said she enjoyed it and thought it was fun. What seemed like forever we finally got into the sub-levels and was supposed to be in the 3rd one. When we got there it looked like a cage with a bed, a desk,a chair,a pen, and paper. When I looked from the outside I saw a lump in the bed and assumed that he was sleeping, but when I called his name he did not answer. After that I threw a dart at the lump in the bed and feathers came out of the small whole I had made. With that I knew that feather pillows were under there and had somehow escaped. With this new information I took out my cell phone that we can use for major emergencies and I decided this is one. The first person I called was and told her about . The second person I called was Anna I told her and the team to come down to sub-level and to bring .

What's wrong the team shouted as they entered room. I then pointed to the cage thing and said, is supposed to be in this cage thing and he is not as you see. We will split into 2 groups, one group will search down here to see how got out and the other half will still search for the crowns. Okay? I asked Okay everyone said in unison(except for Anna who said okie dokie). This is the team for searching for the crowns...  
Jessica boo  
-Taylor Hope  
-Taylor Howell  
- Luna knight  
- Katie Hendricks  
-Kiley huddle  
-Ivy June  
-Susie Nest  
And this is the people helping search for ...  
-Steph Noël  
-Tracey June  
-Anna bell  
-Baiely jefter  
-Maddie freedmen  
-Beth Lefter  
-Skye Nicholson  
-Liz Tower  
-Alyson melody  
- faith letter  
Now everyone meet in 's office if you are looking for the crowns and if you are looking for then meet down here if the face scanner dose not recognize you put these cards in the scanners way. See you tomorrow.

The next day for my crew went really well, but we still didn't have (yet). What did happen was that had used a concrete cutter to make a hole then cut wholes along the edge of the walls outside the academy to look like he went up the wall into the attic, but we saw foot prints leading toward the barn so we followed them. We also only own 3 horses and one mysteriously got away 2 days ago(so we know that has been out for 2 days.), but instead of going to look for him right away we had to meet up with the group.

That night the team meted to talk about going after . Now I am asking if my team and I along with go on a hunt for , I said. We will bring camping supplies and tents along with first-aid kits. We will also be wearing comms and wear the necklaces with the cameras on them. I also ask that a staff member keeps an eye on the footage from our cameras you never know when we might need extra back up. My plan is to send the crew that helped find the clues out first then if needed will ask for help by our second part of the team like if makes a run for it we would need back up and I think you would be the perfect person to be the adult of the second crew. Wouldn't you agree? I then asked. Yes, she then said I agree with everything you just said, we do need to look for him and tomorrow morning we will start so get ready.

I'm so excited Anna said while we were getting the last things together. So am I replied Liz. I'm just glad I'm in the back up,Taylor stated. You know how I don't like field work I'm the smarty one not the adventurous one. Well lets just say I hope he didn't go very far because that means the farther he goes the farther we go. I said. Well I hope you all do well came a voice from behind us. We turned around and and saw with the best expression on her face. Now girls she said we need to get everything ready for the search the first group will be departing at 10:00 am and the second will depart when asked to do so.  
What time is it Liz asked for the umpteenth time 10:49 I said. Wait is it 10:49 I then asked. Everyone I then shouted get ready! We have 11 minutes! Get ready I shouted again!10 more minutes!(9 minutes later). 1 more minute I shouted with enthusiasm in my voice. 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 Go I shouted. We all started by running toward the barn and checking for foot prints and of course we found some, but the thing was the footprints ended near the water. Luckily the horse prints were still there. We have found the subject's( ) and his transportation(lucky the horse) foot/hoof prints they are heading...

Toward the academy I said in disbelief! Wait said Liz from her comms unit it goes toward the school and takes a sharp right toward the rest of the town. What I said in disbelief again! He could be anywhere right now shouted Skye. Hey Baiely asked? Yes she replied. Doesn't Lucky have a chip in her that tells us where she is? Why yes Baiely exclaimed our headmistress! Taylor can you go check on the laptop where lucky is I asked? On it she replied pulling out her personal laptop. Okay this half of the team will keep searching for the subject and his transportation while the other half is staying at the academy waiting for further instructions. Got it I asked? Got it everyone said in unison. I've got it Taylor basically screamed! Lucky is in... the rescue center for animals in the city? That's 2 miles from here I replied, that doesn't make sense I then said. Well lets go check it out I told my half of the team.

10 minutes later we had lucky, but still no back at Gallagher Academy. The guy who worked there said that this guy was found near the road according to a guy with his first name as joe I told and the team. After that our headmistress started mumbling to her self. What was that I asked? Well if I remember correctly had a detector in him so the alarms won't go off when he is near , but the detector is also a tracker... So if we put in his chip/detector name into the computer it should say where he is, right!? Asked Taylor. Correct said . Okay this is for all the marbles Anna said as we looked for . It happens to be he is in the local market in town.

Okay everyone I said the next day. We have located the subject now all we have todo is get him this time we also have found 10 of the crowns in Lucky's saddle's pocket. So now all we have to do is get and find the rest of the crowns. (2 hours later). We need back up I shouted through my comms unit hoping someone on base would hear me. They need back up shouted its way through the hallways until it finally was received by the second part of the team. We're coming shouted Anna through her comms unit. Where are you she said this time, but a little softer this time. We are in the super market by the strawberrys we have an eye on the subject but there are at least 10 bulldozer dudes surrounding him there is no way this part of the team by itself could get in there. We need are back up along with the headmistress and (the other coach). Okie dokie we are on are way be in two minutes. See you then I replied. Everyone else meet me by the watermelon where we will create a plan.

Okay so wants the plan Anna asked once everyone got to the watermelon stand. Taylor will slightly "bump" into one of the guard people and see how he reacts because when one attacks they all attack at once so we need to know the results of just a small bump like oh didn't see you there bump got it. Okay Taylor said wish me luck. Taylor then pulled out her phone and started texting me like mad, but when she came to the guard she just kept on walking like he wasn't even there, but the funniest part was when she kept on walking and the guard started to get unbalanced and knocked over the rest of the guards keeping unguarded . Oh I'm sorry she quickly apologized. With the few minutes we had of basically in a daze and the guard knocked down the whole team went and captured and brought him back to Gallagher academy. This time we have Profeser Buckingham watch him during the night and during the morning. The sad thing was that we still didn't have all the crowns because still wouldn't budge, but we knew it was just a matter of time.  
Okay team I said a week after we had captured . As you all know we have had in the schools custody for a week now, we also know he has not told us the information that we would like to know so we can put the other 10 crowns back to safety, I went on. And today, today is the day that we will get that information, I then said. Yay everyone shouted! But I went on we will have to go to to get these answers. Then how are we supposed to gat them shouted Luna. We will force home with his greatest fear I replied. And what is that Luna fired back. Weirdly I began, it is drums and drumsticks. And I know just where they are bailey commented. Okay team lets go I then shouted. We then started shouting like mad men throughout the hallways waving drumsticks and playing all the drums that the team could hold it was soooo cool.

After about 5 minutes of constant yelling and screaming we settled down and went to sub-level 3 to get some answers. When we entered it was super quiet you could hear a mouse whispering if there was one. Finally I broke the ice with a simple "hello you see the academy still has 10 crowns missing and we have been informed that these 10 are in the Gallagher Academy attic, but as you already know the attic is huge and there are many bins,buckets, and bags in there so we need to know the exact locations of them are you willing to come forward and tell us where they are?" Under one condition he said. What the team basically shouted? You let me out of this jail cell and let me be free. No I said that will not be necssary you already have 6 years in this thing I don't think you want more do you? Maybe I do and maybe I don't he replied with a if you don't cooperate we know how to make you replied Luna from the back. How are you going to do that with that smirk again. With these bailey said pointing to the drums she had picked up. With that one point made freeze. Now I said if you don't cooperate there are other ways for us to get the information. No said, no no no this can't be happening Noooo he screamed again. At this the team decided to start playing the instruments making start screaming his guts out. There is one way to stop this and one way only I said over the racket of noise. And you know what it is now tell us so we can get this over with. Fine he said loudly, I will show you where they are. With that everyone stopped and two tough guys came in and took himtoward the attic he then picked up a loose floor board and handed me a bag of crowns. Then the guards took him back to sub-level three and locked him in the cage while the team and I went up to see . When we got there she all gave us hugs (werid right)and started thanking us like mad, but she had this look on her face that she was keeping something from us. Spill Anna said when she saw the look on face. Well she began we should bring in first. What I said confused.

(10 minutes later)  
What is this about I asked annoyed that they were keeping things from me. You see the whole thing was meant for the sophomores who were in Cove Operations, but when nobody except for you and your team has concidered that was the suspect we decided for you to become the people to take on the mission because we knew that if you could do as a first year student a sophomore could do it. What this whole thing was a class I said in disbelief. Yes said we figured that because you were basically already wanting to know every inch of the case after it had started and if you were that interested in the beginning you would want to solve it your self. Am I right, he then asked? I nodded my head. I still can't believe it was a class I said. Well it was and because you knew just how to do it you and your team will be personally working with instead of having your history class is that a good deal asked?yes my whole team yelled with excitement. I also forgot that we have crowns for all of you to keep at your dorms or with the schools crowns. The ceremony will be during the day tommrow.

Wow, I can't beleive this Tracey said right before her turn. At that moment it was Anna's turn to go up and retrieve their crown. After that it was Tracey's turn, then it would me (of course I was the last person to go). And last but not least said Stephanie Noël! And with that the whole crowd was up on there feet cheering for me. I felt so special and then my team came and started cheering my name it was sooo cool.

Well at least we can celebrate tonight because tomorrow is Saturday, i said after the Ceremony to the team. What are we going to do Bailey asked? To begin with we can go to the mall or the movies whatever we want to. Okay she replied. Lets go Maddie shouted! Lets go everyone shouted back! We then started running the like mad men through the hallways ( yes, we did it again but this time without the drums).

That movie was great I said. Ya agreed Taylor, I loved the part when they had the spy school that consisted of all guys and then that girl reg asked dirk why no girls went to that school and then we all started laughing like nuts and everyone in the crowd looked at us funny like we were crazy or something. I know right came a voice that none of us recognized. We turned to the direction of the voice and there stood a small yet musclier girl that was about my age. Who are you Maddie asked? I'm Britney replied the girl and I see that you go to the Gallagher Academy. Have you heard of us Luna asked? Yes she replied I heard that you are supposed my enemy. What, the team replied in unison? You are supposed to be my enemy she said again. But why I asked? Because you go to Gallagher academy and I go to keywater the school on the other side of town. Oh, I've heard of you before bailey said from behind me. So do you want us as enemy's or friends I then said. Well duh, I totally want to be your friend Luna shouted from the back. Not you i shouted I was wondering if Britney wanted to be our friend, but when I turned back around to ask her again she was gone.

Where did she go I asked for the millionth time? I don't know Tracey replied for the millionth time. And where did she go I then asked. I don't know Tracey replied again. I have got to do some research on keywater, Gallagher has to know something about this school. Tomorrow I will have to ask ? What do you mean that you don't know much about the keywater academy I that she did not know. What I'm saying is that keywater is another academy for what you call spy school on the other Side of town the headmistress stated. Okay I replied. Hey I said to the gang after our talk with , who wants to go to the mall maybe will see Britney. Okay the gang replied in unison.

Okay just keep you eyes out and maybe we will find Brittany Anna said hopefully. Oh there she is Liz said, she looks like she's spying on us act natural. Hey let's go to the arcade Maddie said but she really meant lets see if Britney will follow us to the other side of the mall. Okay everyone replied. When we got to the arcade we played a few games and kept a watch on Brittany (yes she did follow us.) When we got to the other side of the arcade we met up and decided it was time to talk to Britney.

Hi Britney, Taylor said casually to the shocked teen( she was shocked becaus she was surprised that the enemy spotted her with ease. Oh Hi Britney said trying to act natural. Last night when you said you went keywater I did some research and it happens to be that Gallagher is the best school for exceptional young women a.k.a for spies and Keywater happens to be at the bottom of the list for all the schools in the U.S.A. I said proud of myself. Well I guess you know why we're supposed to be enemy's Britney said. Well no we don't understand but we don't care that we are supposed to be enemy's we would like to be friends and maybe we can get keywater as number 2 in the best schools in America, Taylor said egar to make a new friend. Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to try and I have an idea maybe if we each asked are principals or what ever you call the head leader at Gallagher, we might just be able to make an exchange program where one student comes to my school and one student goes to your school Britney said excitedly. Okay the gang said in unison lets go and meet here at the 5:00 pm Monday I said after the small cheer.

Um I stepped into the headmistress office. Yes she said not really paying attition to me what's so ever. I was wondering if I could ask you a question? Ask away she said putting down the paper she was reading. Well you see my friends and I met a girl named Britney and she was from keywater and so Britney here is now our friend and we would like are friend to become a better spy because you know how keywater is the worst school let alone spy school. So what I'm getting at is my friends including Britney and I was wondering if there could be an exchange program where Britney comes here for a week and I stay at her school and dorm for a week, I said with a gladness that I was done speaking. Well you see started... it is a wonderful idea. Yay the gang screamed as I told them the news that night. I can't wait until tomorrow so we can tell Britney Liz said excitedly. I know right I also can't wait until 7th period so we can start learning about CoveOps and then 1 period after that we can go and tell Britney about the great news.

Where's Britney I said confused? Maybe she is just running late Anna said. At that moment Britney started running are way with a huge smile on her face. I can do she shouted from across the mall. So can Steph, Liz yelled loudly. My principal said that next week would be a great week to do the exchange and she also said that you can teach some of the classes to get our school on the right track and I can go to your school to learn some new things and bring them to keywater this is going to be so much fun Britney said excitedly. Okay I'll tell our headmistress if it is okay to do it next week. We will be here on Wednesday at the same time do you want to meet us, I said. Okay I will be here on Wednesday see you later, she replied.

Hi , the gang said in unison. Hello girls what are you doing in my office on this wonderful evening she replied. Well, I began you know how we are doing the exchange program with keywater we were wondering if I could go over there next week and Britney comes over here next week is that okay with you I finished. Yes that is a wonderful time. Okay we said excitedly. The next day went sooo slow in my opinion(have you ever had that feeling where you are waiting on somthing for so long that it feels like years and years that is how I feel). And then it happened again the next dat until finally it was after school so we could go meet Britney at the mall. When we met up with Britney it was amazing first we told each other what our schools were like and then we went to the movies and the arcade it was 100% amazing.


End file.
